story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah/Transcript
'Date' (The phone rings) Sarah: Hello, Player... Would you join me for a picnic today? I'll make some snacks! Definitely! = Glad you can go out! Meet me around 16:00 at Primavera Lake District. (At the date) "Hey! Did you wait long?" "Isn't the view nice here? It's relaxing after a long day of work." "I mean, you run a land plot by yourself." "I thought you might need a break now and then." "Well, you can always come to me to vent." "I'm relieved. I was hoping you liked them. This tea is delicious!" (Screen fades to black) "It was nice to relax like that. Goodbye..." I see... I'm sorry. I should have known... Sorry, I don't have a chance. = I see... That's too bad... For now, at least. 'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I like someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' "What? Let's go somewhere private. A Ring is used for love confession..." (At Privaria Mountaintop) "Um... There's...something I wanted to tell you..." "I-I'm not sure how to put this, but I want you to know something..." "I-I... I like you, Player... W-Will you please go out with me?" 'Breakup' Walk into Sarah's House and talk to her. Sarah: Um, Player... We haven't talk for a while. Have you got a moment? I need to talk with you about a sad matter. Um... If you don't mind, let's go somewhere else. (At Nya Nya Café) Sarah: Player, do you want to split up with me? You can tell me the truth. 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I can't stop thinking about how things used to be..." "I really miss Sarah." "I'm sick of breakup, so maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Sarah on the phone. (The phone rings) Sarah: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At the castle) Sarah: Hello... I was just so lonely... It was like you had forgotten all about me... I can't go on like this. It's my fault for not looking my memories. I want to get along every day. And now, I miss you... Player, do you want to give it another try? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Proposal' "What? Let's go somewhere private. A Flower Jewel is used for proposing..." (By the lake at Primavera Lake District) "Am I dreaming...? A-Are you sure?" "Ever since I first met you, I wanted to change... and do things I couldn't do before." "I wanted to better myself and become more like you. Right now... I'm very happy.♥ I will marry you, Player. My answer is yes." 'Wedding Day' Ulrich: Player and Sarah. Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad... for as long as you both shall live? Both: Nod Ulrich: Well, then, give the ring made of Flower Jewel to your betrothed. You may now kiss the bride. 'Pregnancy Event' Sarah: Good morning. I'm a little bit unwell... But I don't think it's a cold... Player: ? Sarah: It's really nothing... Please don't worry too much... Player: Shrugs Sarah: I-I understand. I'll see a doctor. (Screen fades to black) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Sarah and the player smile. The screen fades to black again and they are thinking about the child's gender.) ---- Sarah: Good morning. I'm a little bit unwell... But I don't think it's a cold... Player: ? Sarah: It's really nothing... Please don't worry too much... First Child: N-no, I'm not worried! Player: Shrugs Sarah: I-I understand. I'll see a doctor. First Child: Oh no... Mama is pregnant again! Let's go to the clinic together! (Screen fades to black) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Sarah and the player smile. The screen fades to black again.) Sarah: The baby will be born soon. You'll help take care of the baby too. First Child: Okay, Dad, Mom. Child is nervous about the second pregancy, but I have to be a good big brother/sister. |} Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages